


Personal Space

by son_of_a_bitch_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, First Post, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just fluff, mild dean being jealous, set in no specific season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural/pseuds/son_of_a_bitch_supernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a slight problem with personal space and Dean is fed up with it. Luckily, Sam comes to the rescue and saves Cas' feelings from being hurt. Not Dean's problem anymore. So, why exactly is Dean more frustrated then ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, so yay to that! Uhm, I hope you all enjoy this. Basically, this little idea niggled away at my brain because Cas is so adorable and Dean knows it!

"Dammit, Cas, personal space. What have I said about personal space?"

Cas looked properly chastised and adorably confused as he stepped away once. Dean breathed sharply through his nose and huffed as Sam snickered quietly behind him. Crowley's words came back to him without his permission. 'Must be nice having your own Angel'. Dean shot Sam a sharp look but his little brother looked absolutely innocent. It wasn't Castiel's fault for being naive, after all. 

"I am sorry, Dean. It is quite hard for me to remember to stay away from you." Cas said simply, his head tilted and his eyes wide as always. Dean closed his eyes, trying for patience. 

"Cas, you can't just say things like that." Dean muttered. Cas' eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head farther, looking even more adorably confused. 

"I do not understand."

"Don't mind Dean, Cas. Just find someone else's personal space to invade." Sam piped up, snapping his laptop closed and moving to the small refrigerator.

"Others do not mind?" Cas asked cautiously. Sam's head popped up above the door, looking soft with an almost amused fondness. 

"Not many. Dean just has issues." 

"Hey, watch it, bitch." Dean said in a huff. 

"Jerk."

"Do you mind?" Cas persisted. Sam frowned and stood up all the way, holding a bottle of water. 

"Not particularly. You can't help it sometimes, I get it." Sam said easily. Dean gaped at him. 

"Are you encouraging him? Don't encourage him." 

"Is this about my 'people skills' that you've mentioned?" Cas asked, making quotation marks. 

"Yes-"

"Once again, Cas, don't mind him. He's a prickly jerk." Sam interrupted, shooting a look at Dean. 

"So, I could, say, invade your personal space and not be yelled at for it?" Cas asked slowly, blinking owlishly.

"Yes. I'd tell you to back off more gently." Sam replied.

"This conversation isn't happening, right now." Dean mumbled, rubbing his forehead. 

"Actually-"

"Not literally, Cas." Dean said quickly. 

"Thank you, Sam, I'll keep that in mind." 

Dean frowned.   
.  
.  
.

"We're in the small motel off exit nine and we're in room twenty-three. It's the second-"

"I'm here."

Dean turned around and blinked. He didn't see Cas standing and hovering behind him as usual. He frowned and turned to look at Sam for assistance. He blinked again to see Cas nearly on top of Sam who looked faintly amused. Dean clenched his jaw and snapped his phone shut sharply. Sam smiled slightly and Cas and stayed put, opening his mouth to talk.

"Took you long enough." Dean snapped. Cas snapped his mouth shut and looked at Dean flatly, apparently not understanding what had Dean so annoyed. Quite frankly, Dean didn't know either. 

"Long trip? Where were you? Drinks in the fridge if you want to go grab one for me." Sam said smoothly and Cas immediately moved over to the fridge. Sam looked at Dean smugly because, apparently, it was that easy to get Cas out of your personal space.   
.  
.  
.

"Your hair's a mess." Dean said nonchalantly as Sam frowned at himself in the mirror. 

"You're just jealous."

"Why? My hair is fabulous."

"I want you to repeat that. If I could get it on the record, I'd die a happy- Jeesh! Cas, you scared me, man." 

Dean looked up from the newspaper and frowned. Sam was clutching the sink as he took in a measured breath. Cas was directly behind him, peering at him peacefully in the mirror. Dean felt satisfaction that Sam felt how he did when Cas turned up so suddenly but that satisfaction evaporated on the spot when Cas reached up and fixed a messy portion of Sam's hair. Dean clenched the newspaper hard and narrowed his eyes. Sam beamed at Cas in thanks. 

"I did not mean to frighten you, Sam."

"You didn't frighten me, just... You startled me. Seeing you appear in the mirror just shocked me is all. Might want to work on that." Sam said easily. Dean's nails punctured the paper and he quickly smoothed it out.

"I understand. I have wonderful news." 

"Oh?" Sam asked turning around and leaning on the sink. Cas still hadn't stepped back. 

"I've found something regarding the case and-"

"Hey!" Dean burst out. Cas turned to him, eyebrows raised, and Sam frowned at him disapprovingly. 

"Hello, Dean, I did not see you when I entered."

"Yeah, that much was clear." Dean muttered, glaring down at his drink. He stood up, tossing the paper in the bin. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. 

"You are leaving. Why?" Cas asked, his big blue eyes gazing at Dean imploringly. Dean refused to meet the gaze head on lest he cave and moved to the door. 

"I'm going for a drink."

"But, Cas has news on the case." Sam pointed out. 

"Well," Dean said with an air of annoyance, "I will let you two enjoy your time together."

With that, he left the room with the door slamming behind him. Cas frowned, feeling disappointed for reasons he couldn't explain. He turned to Sam who looked equally bewildered. Sam just shrugged at him and Cas despondently moved towards the chair. He sat and Sam clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Don't mind him."

"But, Sam, I do."

"Yeah, buddy, I know."  
.  
.  
.

"Where is that Angel?"

"I am here."

Crowley turned to the source of that voice and his eyebrows shot up. Sam gave him a little quirky smile and Cas raised a hand in a proper human greeting. He was learning, Crowley gave him that. Crowley turned back to Dean, where he had searched for the Angel originally, and smirked. Dean didn't look too happy with the arrangements. 

"That's new." He commented casually. Dean might've looked uncaring had his hands not been clenched so hard that his knuckles were obviously white. 

"What is new?" Cas asked. 

"I was not aware you were giving up hope on Dean." Crowley said in amusement. Cas frowned as Dean gritted his teeth quite loudly. 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. 

"Replacing Dean with Sam won't help, you know. Besides, Sam's mine." Crowley teased, winking playfully at Sam who scoffed. Cas blinked. 

"I am not replacing anyone. I wasn't aware that Dean had a specific role in my life to be replaced." 

"Ouch. Sure got a catch there, Dean. Be still my heart, eh?" Crowley laughed. Dean growled. 

"Crowley, shut up. What's your business with us? It's been months and we're sort of busy right now." Sam said quickly, shooting Dean a cautionary look. 

"Did you miss me?" 

"No." Sam said with a scowl. 

"Lies. You missed me like Dean misses Castiel." 

"I do not understand. Dean can't miss me. I am right here with him. You are not making any sense, Crowley." Cas told him seriously. 

"Yes, but you're not right there with him." Crowley said with a wicked grin. 

"But, of course I am."

Dean averted his eyes and Crowley laughed sharply.  
.  
.  
.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean whirled around, his heart slamming in his chest and his eyes widening. Cas blinked up at him, his own blue eyes so naturally wide. Dean opened his mouth with that natural urge to lash out but quickly swallowed his words. Because, Cas was right there and so close. His head was tilted and he was looking at Dean pleasantly, as if he enjoyed the close proximity. Dean blinked, wondering why the words had died on his tongue when they never had before. 

He should greet the Angel, he really should. It was either that or yell at him but Dean couldn't make himself say a thing. He was almost frightened that Castiel would move away like he always did once the moment was shattered. Dean didn't want to shatter the moment as he always did previously. Still, Cas was simply staring at him and Dean's stomach was doing stupid human things like somersaults and his mind attempted to copy that action. He had to say something. 

"Hi." He croaked out. Cas smiled kindly at him, a real genuine smile that he rarely ever showed. Dean wondered vaguely if he would be greeted with one every time if he hadn't yelled at Cas each time. 

Then, Cas was stepping away with a look of concentration that might have made Dean laugh if he wasn't so disappointed. The smile was gone and Dean blinked at the suddenness of it all. Maybe he should have yelled so he wouldn't feel so dazed. Maybe he should have yelled so he didn't feel that ridiculous urge to step back up to Cas. Maybe that was why he had yelled all the times before, so he could stay sane.

"I am sorry to invade your personal space but Sam isn't here. Thank you for not yelling."

And, just like that, Dean felt like shit again.  
.  
.  
.

"Where is he!?"

"Dean, relax. He will be here. You know how he is with time management."

"That's besides the point. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. And, I'm tired of staring over your shoulder to wait for him."

"Maybe he isn't coming, if only to avoid that glare you've got in position."

"I'm not glaring."

"Me thinketh he doth protest too much." 

"You said that wrong."

"You wouldn't even know if I had so..."

"Whatever."

"Dean, you're being a serious jerk lately." Sam told him rather seriously. Dean pursed his lips. 

"I haven't done anything to you."

"Not to me. Well, only a little bit. I was talking about with Cas." Sam said. 

"I haven't done anything to him, either!" Dean protested heatedly. Sam looked at him dubiously. 

"Besides glaring, no, you haven't. But, that just might be the point. You know Cas is sensitive."

"Sam, he can barely feel." Dean deadpanned. Sam sighed in a long suffering way. 

"You upset him with how distant and cold you are to him. His words." Sam said, holding up his hands. 

"Cold and distant- I'm not- He's- What!?" Dean spluttered indignantly. 

"Are you suggesting he did something?" Sam asked.

"No! This is ridiculous." Dean muttered. 

"I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, well, don't. Just go back to watching and drop it." Dean ordered, lifting the binoculars back to his eyes. Sam huffed. 

"We're watching a warehouse! We aren't going to see anything. I don't know why you've insisted or why you called Castiel. What's him being here going to do?"

"Maybe he can appear in the rafters and spy or something." Dean mumbled almost petulantly. 

"See!? That's what I'm saying. You're being so...so...mean." Sam said lamely. 

"Mean? Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just revert back to my usual ways of giving out free hugs and braiding hair. Hmm? Isn't that better?" Dean asked sweetly. Too sweetly. Sam shot him a glare. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just saying that with Cas, you're normally different. Softer, gentler, more patient. Now, or as of late, you've been an ass to him. He doesn't have the capacity to deal with your random and unreasonable mood changes." 

"That's not fair." Dean snapped.

"You're sulking about him and I have no clue as to why." Sam told him, fiddling with his own binoculars. 

"I'm not- Look, you've got it all wrong. I'm not directly being an ass to him on purpose. Okay?" 

"Okay..." Sam murmured, unconvinced. 

"Besides, he's got all of your comfort now, doesn't he?" Dean muttered bitterly. Sam looked at him sharply and after examining Dean's face intently, Sam's expression morphed into one of wonder. 

"You're jealous."

"What!?" Dean scoffed. 

"I can't believe it. You're actually jealous. Of nothing."

"I'm not jealous. And, if I were, it wouldn't be over nothing." Dean hissed, glaring at Sam. 

"This is- I don't think I've ever been happier than I am in this moment."

"Bitch."

"Ha, jerk."  
.  
.  
.

Sam's phone ringing pierced the silence. Dean looked away from Bobby and peered at Sam expectantly. Sam sighed and looked away from the laptop. Sam blinked as he saw the name on his screen. Bobby tapped the arm of his wheelchair, waiting for Sam to explain the look on his face. Dean straightened up, expecting it to be something serious. Sam cleared his throat and shot Dean a look as he answered.

"Hey, Cas."

Dean blinked and abruptly, he could feel the weight of his working phone in his pocket. Bobby looked up at him, his eyebrows raised in question. Dean's mouth felt as if he'd tried to swallow multiple cotton balls all at once. Why was Cas calling Sam before him? More importantly, why wasn't Cas calling him at all? Cas always called him. Always, unless Dean didn't answer. 

"But, are you okay?" Sam asked, frowning down at the floor. Dean immediately tensed, wishing that he was talking to Cas so he would know what was going on. 

"No, he's right here." Sam said, his eyes flicking up to Dean. He quickly looked away. 

"Do we need to come get you? Baby is out there and-"

"I know you can do that zapping thing but- No, he's not- Look, it doesn't matter. I just said- Don't argue with me. He will- Hello? Hello?" Sam huffed and moved the phone from his ear. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked immediately. 

"Cas is being stubborn." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. Dean clenched his fist. 

"Care to elaborate?" Dean spat through clenched teeth. Bobby coughed awkwardly. 

"Okay, well, Cas was at a bar and-"

"What!? Alone!? Why would he do that?" Dean cut in. Sam shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up if he even remotely wanted Sam to continue. 

Dean shut up.

"Anyways, he needs saving. Sort of. Can I drive Baby?" Sam said quickly, as if he could trick Dean into saying yes by the speed of his question. 

"Saving? What saving? Is he okay? What happened? What did he say? Why didn't he call me and-"

Dean quickly shut up as soon as he realized that Cas was standing right behind Sam. Cas cleared his throat and gave a sheepish smile. He, amazingly, had a busted lip. It wasn't healed and Dean didn't know why. Cas looked faintly proud, though, as he stepped more into view. Sam jumped and turned to Cas, looking even more relieved. They shared some sort of look and Dean hadn't ever felt so insignificant before. And, he felt unsatisfied that Sam felt how he did when Cas ever really appeared so suddenly.   
.  
.  
.

Dean sighed heavily and glared up at the ceiling. Sam whistled cheerfully as the door closed behind him and Dean wanted to smack him. Cas sat still and quiet and watching his shoes in faint interest. Why Dean even found that endearing, he would never understand. Dean abruptly stood, feeling as wound as a spring. Cas looked up at him and watched as he paced. 

"You seem bothered by something." Cas said after a long moment of silence. Dean laughed shortly. 

"Do I?"

"I just said so, didn't I?"

"Ouch. You seem bothered by something, Cas." Dean mocked, turning to stare at the blue eyed Angel that was doing things to his heart and head that were worthy of a demon. 

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"I just said so, didn't-"

"Yeah, you did." Dean said with a sigh. 

"Talk to me. We haven't talked in awhile." Cas said after a small pause. 

"You want to talk." Dean said quietly, moving closer. Cas blinked at him and tilted his head back slightly. 

"Yes. You know I enjoy our talks, our...time together." Cas murmured, his eyes suddenly refusing to blink. Dean nearly groaned at the innocent play on words. 

"I don't want to talk, Cas." Dean said slowly, walking even closer. He didn't stop until he was right in front of him, looking down at the Angel. Cas stared up at him. 

"What do you want, then?" Cas asked. Dean had to wonder if maybe Cas knew what he was saying. Dean leaned down, bracing his hands in the arms of the chair and blocking Cas in. 

"I want to invade your personal space." 

Cas stared at him for a long painful moment. Dean had no idea what he was doing. Still, he let his actions and his mouth get away from him. Cas didn't say anything and the time stretched on and on. Dean's green eyes stayed locked into Cas' big blue eyes, his stomach erupting in butterflies. Something was most definitely wrong with him alright. 

"I don't mind." Cas finally whispered. 

Which, that was rather wonderful when Dean thought about it. He hoped against hopes that Sam took a long time to pick up some burgers. Because, he sincerely didn't want Sam to find out that Dean had been jealous. And, he didn't think that Sam would particularly like to see his older brother kissing an Angel, either. It didn't hold Dean back, though. 

Cas said he didn't mind, after all. So, Dean invaded his personal space and in such a way that Cas had never dared to. He leaned forward, lightly brushing their lips together. Cas' eyes stayed large and innocent and damn if that didn't make Dean have to fight a grin. Dean kissed him more firmly the next time and those big blue eyes fluttered shut, obscuring Dean's view of them. It didn't matter because Dean's eyes were falling shut as well. And, Dean could really see the appeal of invading Cas' personal space.   
.  
.  
.

Cas appeared suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean sucked in a sharp breath and whirled around, glaring automatically. Bobby sagged in his wheelchair and tried to brush off the fact that he nearly had a heart attack. Dean leaned toward the smiling Cas, lips pressed into a thin unimpressed line. Cas' smile widened innocently. 

"Dammit, Cas, what did I say about personal space!?" Dean snapped loudly. A grin danced just at the edge of Cas' lips and he blinked. 

"That if I was going to invade it then I had to give you a kiss." Cas recited obligingly. He reached forward and reeled Dean in closer. 

"I think you appear like that on purpose." Dean muttered but he smiled anyway. 

"Maybe. I certainly have more incentive to now. However, if it is still an issue, I can always go back to invading Sam's space." Cas said playfully. 

"You wouldn't dare." Dean mumbled, surging forward and kissing Cas searingly just so he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. Thanks for reading!   
> -SOBS <3


End file.
